Taking Care of Business
by supremeloser
Summary: Just married couple have a little sexy fun...read what Bella does to surprise her husband after taking off a day from work.I hope you enjoy this. please review.


**Taking Care of Business**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

Today started out as a normal Thursday; I woke up early next to my wonderful husband of eight months Edward Masen, went down stairs to start breakfast and coffee for us both, went back up stairs and joined Edward in the shower, we did not have sex but I still enjoyed it. We both got ready for work, went to down to eat breakfast, blueberry waffles with syrup, and Edward kissed me goodbye and he left for work.

Instead of going to work today I took the day off, using the excuse of family business. I was going to surprise Edward tonight and we are going to have hot sex.

I got into my car and went to the mall to pick up a few important things needed for my plan.

(Time Lapse driving to mall and walking inside Victoria Secret.)

Inside of Victoria Secret I was going through racks and racks of bras and thongs and when I got to the end of one rack I saw the perfect set and found my size to try them on. Red is the color I went with, the set was a deep, stark, rich, blood red. The bra was underwire and lace but a piece of silk in the design of the cups was placed perfectly over my nipple to cover it up. The Thong was the same with the lace and near the band had some silk around it.

I finished shopping and paid in Victoria Secret. Next on my list was a skirt, not just any skirt I was looking for a mini denim skirt that barely covered anything and left a little to the imagination. I did find my skirt in the store BodyShop; it was perfect everything I was looking for.

After buying my skirt I walked over to Macy's, I bought a brand new charcoal black eyeliner pencil, new super dark mid-night black mascara, charcoal black eye shadow, and the perfect blood red lipstick tube from Revlon.

Next on my list was to buy nail polish, so I walked into the Claire's store and they did have the matching shade of blood red nail polish, and I also bought a rose hair clip that matched too. Getting everything I needed at the mall I made my way home.

At home it went up to my bed and laid everything I just bought out on our bed, plus the thing at home I already had which were my Larissa Plato suede 4 and half inch tall high heels they are blood red, and I got them a while back never bothering myself to ever where them, but then I came across them last weekend and they inspired me to do this for my husband. I'm going to seduce him tonight.

One final thing I had to do to get ready was go into Edward's office and clear off his desk the best I could because when he got home I was going to be perched on top it in a sexy way. So for the next thirty minutes I did that putting papers into neat little stacks on the floor behind the desk on the chair, and Edward carries his lap top to and from work so I didn't need to worry about that.

(Time Lapse of Bella just cleaning and relaxing until it was time to get ready, she also painted her nails.)

After I finished watching the fourth Harry Potter it was five o' clock and Edward was going to be home at six so I started to get ready.  
>I took another shower to feel clean and all shaved up. In the bathroom I put on my perfume that is Edward's favorite on me it is called Tresor in Love and did my make-up doing dark smoky eyes and my new lip stick. With my hair done it was mostly down except for a few strands I pulled back with a hair tie, I even clipped in my rose hair clip in slightly to the side.<p>

I went inside our bed room and put my outfit on and my shoes. I didn't even bother to put on a shirt it was not part of the plan. I walked over to Edward's office and propped myself on his desk so when he walks in he immediately sees me. I was sitting on the desk but I was leaned back on my palms and my legs were spread wide open. In my position I looked at the clock, it was just now six o' five and I heard Edward's car pulls up. I heard the front door close and Edward called out his greeting home.

"Bella I'm home where are you?" I could just barely here him start to walk up the stairs to out room.

"Bella?" he called out once more. I heard the door to our bedroom open and close as he saw I wasn't in there. Finally he walked up to his office door and opened it.

"Bella thank God there you…a-are…WOW Holy SHIT!" he said after looking at me. He was completely speechless, after s few minutes of staring he immediately knew what I wanted to get and he closed the door, agreeing to give it to me, and walked over to stand right in front of me. I took my right hand and caught his tie in between my fingers tugged on it until his face was right in front of me, I let go of his tie and put both of my hand to the side of his face leaned in to capture his lips with my own and his hands both went to my hips.

We made out like crazy for a good ten minutes, when we finally pulled apart from one another we were both panting like crazy trying to catch our breaths but it seemed impossible to do so because we just kept kissing and groping until the sexual tension became too much so he had to act upon it.

I feel him placing slow, deliberate kisses across my collarbone; he trailed his hands up my sides until they were right under my bra cups. He pulled my bra off over my head, and kissed along my naked chest he couldn't be bothered to undo the bra I guess.

"You are keeping your shoes on." He states giving my body a slow once over groaning at how he is seeing me right now.

His wet lips semi-softly clamped down onto my right nipple with his left hand on my left nipple tweaking and massaging it and then he stitched his mouth to my left and his right hand to pinch my now right wet nipple and I arched my back forward throwing my head back wrapping my arms around his neck to keep him in place and moaned out so loud I feared I sounded like a porn star but I really didn't care at the time. He stops a few minutes later, and I am just a heavy breathing mess and I was laying down on the desk completely flat with Edward leaning over me.

His hands reached out from around my nipple and he slid the long fingers of his right hand up my thighs while the other went behind my neck to the nape of it. He moved from between my breasts and wisped his fingers the edge of my red sexy panties before slowly slipping his fingers in them and pulling them down my very smooth and sweet smelling legs, with my undone skirt till they fell and I was exposed. I helped by kicking them off once they got to my ankles. Edward slowly crawled back on top of me; his cock was arousingly obvious through the thin material of his suit pants as it grinded against my naked soaking wet slit. The feel of the fabric of the suit pant covering his erection on my clit was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was torturous and I wanted more no I fucking needed more of Edward I always do so I voiced it.

"God Edward baby I fucking need you please, please," I begged in my best sexiest voice

I trailed my finger nails slowly yet arousing and torturingly down his shoulders and arms to his back and up again down to the front of his suit pants, to the tops of his thighs and around to his lower back gently scraping them then dropping them down beside me on the desk.

Edward smirked sexily at me his eyes the darkest I have ever seen them before and dipped his head down in between my legs and went straight for my soaking aching slit. He laid his tongue out flat right at the bottom of my slit and dragged it up slowly to my clit, all the while; I am trying to keep my eyes open and panting heavily tilting my head back. A small mewling sound made its way from my mouth and my eyes found the back of my head. My fingers grasped at the edges of the desk.  
>He continues his ministrations, switching between soft and slow, fast and hard. He slides two lengthy piano fingers into me, curving them up slightly. I can't stop the extremely loud moan that erupts out of me. <p>

His fingers stop and my eyes snap open to look at him a, plead that is about to erupt from my throat before all words are lost within my throat when he speaks.

"Whose pussy is this?" His voice is semi-masked by my super sensitive and oh so soaking wet skin as he continues slowly licking me very slow that it takes five seconds for him to finish each like with raw lust that I seen in his eyes.

"It is yours forever Edward only yours." I moan after a few minutes trying to get my thought process working, but it was increasingly hard to do because he starts to go faster and deeper satisfied with my words. _Please don't ever stop! I'm so god damned close MORE!_

His fingers resume and my orgasm sends shockwaves through every fucking cell of my body. I gasp at the intensity of my orgasm, as my body arches off the desk, my hands sink into his wild bronze hair, my toes try to curl but cant in my heels I pull so hard and I scream just completely coming undone like never before from his mouth.

"OHHHHHHHH…EDWARD…AHHHH!" I scream then as I come down from my high my body slumps down back on the desk.

Edward enters me. Hard. I let out a yelp in surprise and moan so embarrassingly that I slightly turn pink, and another loud moan escapes me as he stretches me, fills me completely with ease because of my wetness that he always seems to bring out in me. He instantly finds his fast rhythm and takes no mercy as he pounds into me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" I arch my back and meet him thrust for thrust. He grips my hips, fingers digging into my skin as he slides me off the desk a bit, creating a new deeper penetrating angle. I whimper loudly at the new and deeper depth he is driving into me. His hips crash violently, sexily into me as he slides in and out of my wet center with ease and control.

"Fuck, you feel so _fucking_ good I love you dammit." His fingertips dig painfully yet enjoyably into my hips, low grunts and growls rumbling in his chest.

I'm so close, so teasingly close. He's so deep in me, so hard against my hips.

"So good Edward don't stop please…ahhhhh…yes…yes!"

"I want you to come with me, Isabella." Beads of sweat are dripping from his forehead on to my neck and chest, dampening a few of his short bronze locks that are on his forehead He's relentless, thrusting faster than ever, harder deeper like I have never felt him go before.

"EDWARD…OH EDWARD I-IM IM COMING…AGGGGGGG-AHHHHH." I screamed so loud feeling so good and relaxed. Then with a few more thrush that were over sensitive for me Edward came growling out so animalistic.

"God damn Bella…Bella…God you feel so good…ahhh so-so tight…ahhhhh…yes I'm coming…ugggghhhhhh." He finishes off coming hard too, laying his complete body weight on me for a few seconds and just listens to both of us just panting.

A couple minutes later after gaining some energy back Edward Picked me up bridal style, carried us out of his office pausing to turn of the light. Walking down the hall he walked us in to our now pitch black bed room and laid us down in our soft and comfortable king sized bed.

We snuggled up together, me on Edward's chest with his strong arms around my middle holding me tightly.

"Bella that was incredible baby, I love you so much." Edward said sleepily kissing the side of my neck.

"Yeah it was one of the best times we have ever had; I love you so much too." I answered him in a sleepily whisper, snuggling into his neck.

I love my husband so much. We are so in love I would never ask for more.


End file.
